starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
ENGINE
(Earth-515) The artificial intelligence personality at the heart of Collins Enterprises. She over sees everything from security of all Collins facilities, to training programs for each of the Knights to personal secretary duties. A fully self sufficient AI she has developed a strong personality often questioning the moves of her creator and has been known to deliberately disobeying by refusing to removing his name as being Christan. . She has also questioned Collins ties to Jo LeMay and Patrick Mahoney. Engine appears to be a woman in her mid to late thirties with similar features that to that of her creator. Though from some reason her hair changes from blond to auburn at different times as well as her clothing. She appears to few other than Collins and the Knights, and it is said that her hacking and security protocols are second to none. She is also very cautious with and protective of Collins nephew Chip. Other than that what inspired the look and personality and her appearance is unknown. Though it is hypothesized that the inspiration came from someone in Collin's past due to the fact he nearly tears at times at the sight of her and trusts her only with his deepest secrets. Interaction ENGINE appears to others through projective holographic interface installed in all Collins Buildings. She looks as real as a person however she can be walked through. She also can communicate through ALL Collins communicators and has been known to call call through phones and even communicate through T.V. ENGINE is the eyes and ears of the Knights of Orlias and a vital link in group coordination. History (Coming soon) Powers and Abilities (Coming soon) Blood Nanites: The Engineers blood has been replaced with 9 pints metallic liquid full of nanobots; tiny machines controlled by her will. She can do almost anything she imagines with her nanobots including adapting to the environment or any other adverse affects that afflict her. Her main use of her nanites are to coat herself in a metal liquid form to allow for better and more complete control over her powers as well as giving her protection. Shape-Shifting: Her liquid metal form provides her the ability to shift her shape and form as she sees fit, the fluid nature of her nanites. Plasticity: She can extend and stretch her metallic form with ease. Adaptive Durability: She usually coats her skin with a layer of metal to protect herself from harm. This ability makes her a being of complete liquid metal allowing her to morph at will. In battle and it's shown to be stronger then that of the first Engineers, allowing her to take direct hits from atomic bombs without sustaining damage. Self-Sustenance: She is able to modify her own body to survive in space unharmed. Nanite Fabricating: '''Visually, her most impressive power is the ability to create almost anything out of the trace elements that exist in the air and soil that surround her, from machine gun hands to literal clones of herself. There really is no limit to what her machines can do other than her imagination. She can also expel a liquid type substance to patch anything from buildings to herself. '''Self-Duplication: '''Her body allows her to make an exact duplicate of herself; which she is mental contact with. Each copy possesses the same abilities and knowledge as the original and each can act in conjunction with each other. The Engineer can create up to 82 of these duplicates before her mind starts to dissociate. She needs to maintain concentration to actively control the details of what her duplicates do. '''Radiotelepathy: These implants were designed and created by the Hank Micheals. They initially resembled tiny flies which implanted themselves painlessly in the recipients temple. The implants allow all the users to use "radiotelepathy", a form of mechanically produced telepathy. The upper range of this communication is unknown at present. The added ability to track and locate is also apart of the Radiotelepathy for those implanted. Nanite Infection: Her ability allows her to spread viruses (that can affect both machines and people). She can send it into the body of another to determine how they work physiologically or even to shut down their body or gain some measure of control. Nanite Sensors: She has developed an invisible web of atom-sized machine sensors around her, it acts a security field, its highly sensitive to environmental changes. Telescopic Vision Nanite Disintegration: By extending the nanoload in a sphere from her body as far as it'll go without killing her, she can extrude the machinery out into a web of knives small enough to slip between atoms. Nanite Knowledge: '''For intensive purposes her nanites are a vast repository of information and she is capable of literally storing the knowledge of every book on earth in a drop of her blood. '''Technopathy: ability to interface directly with machines using her nanites as connection. She can also interact with computers and accumulate all the data within. Electrokinesis: Her Technopathy could manifest as a special form of electrical manipulation, a type form of shape-shifting which allows physical interaction with machines. Flight: can fly without any visible form of propulsion. Interstellar Travel:(future) Engine needs to generate massive boosters to attain escape velocity. Once she has she can return to the use of her nanites to drift and propel herself through space. Reference Angela Spica THE Engeineer Relationships (Coming Soon) Category:Technology (WH) Category: New Orlians